Harry Potter and the Azkaban Fallen Angel
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Hello, My name is Harry Potter, and I was arrested on July 30th for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Funny thing is I, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden- Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, Did not kill Cedric Diggory but I will admit...I am a murderer I have killed many in my newborn days muggles and mudbloods alike. This is my story from 1st to 4th year these aren't my characters also Harry is dark


Harry Potter and the Azkaban Fallen Angel

Chapter 1: Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Hello, My name is Harry Potter, and I was arrested on July 30th for the murder of Cedric Diggory and aiding and abetting a convicted murderer my dear godfather Sirius Black.**

**Funny thing is I, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden- Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, Did not kill Cedric Diggory but I will admit...I am a murderer I have killed many in my newborn days muggles and mudbloods alike.**

**Flashback – Harry meets Alex **

"Hello My names **Alex** what's your name child?" said a young man who looked around 25 years old.

"Hi, I'm Harry I haven't seen you around here before do you live near here?". Harry asked curiously.

The young man nodded "Indeed I live in the forest child …. why are you here? This place is very dangerous for someone as young as yourself?".

Harry sighed "My aunty and uncle kicked me out for being freaky I got a letter and showed the man see I am a freak like my parents".

The man frowned he looked at the letter it was addressed to Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world "And I'm here because something was calling me … it was like whispering to me something about my kin is near and then I found you Alex".

The man looked surprised and calculating "Your a wizard then young Harry, I didn't know your parents but I was unaware that you have my kins heritage in your blood".

Harry looked puzzled "I don't understand Alex what do you mean?".

Alex smiled "It seems your magic has chosen I to give you the gift of my kin as your parents could not …. Harry cub I am a** Hybrid were-panther **we are a limited number as we are very rare indeed in the wizarding world we are very dark creatures and are feared born killers and are very dangerous I know you how a godfather named Sirius and his blood adopted brother Remus Lupin".

Harry grinned he liked the idea of no longer being weak and to becoming powerful and dangerous "I would be honoured to be a Hybrid were-panther Alex but how?".

Alex nodded and pulled Harry closer and licked his neck and numbed the spot and explained to Harry what would happen he gently bit into Harry's neck and started sucking until Harry was near drained of his life's blood.

Alex bit into his own wrist and let his own bond flow into Harry's mouth and moved the boy's shirt and growled angrily at Harry scar's on his back and he the same on his shoulder and bit softly making Harry moan in pleasure Alex smirked "You're enjoy this as much as me aren't you cub?".

Harry nodded happily as he closed his eyes 2 days later Harry awoke in a dark cave and looked up to see a man smiling excitedly at him "Good to see you awake young cub now we haven't go much time …. I need to teach you the basics to survive and have a little fun without getting caught …. I saw your relatives and changed there thoughts and feelings towards you I must

say they really hated you to have such a strong will power to stop from liking you they will do as you say from now on and we treat you like there own son".

Harry grinned evilly and got to work it took two weeks from Alex to show him everything he needed to know and gave him a couple of books he may need in later life and put a very powerful charm to change the books titles

1) Guide to Potions and Poisons to Muggle Cooking

2) How to create and put up wandlessly a powerful glamour to History of magic

3) How to use mind magic- Psychology

4) Were-panthers- Muggle history

5) Vampire Hybrids- Flying tricks

6) Black and dark rituals- Diagon Alley

7) Apparition- Beginners on how to use a broom

8) Wandless and Wordless magic- Ministry of Magic laws and Politics

Harry smiled and hugged him "Thanks for everything can you help me get to the wizarding world".

Alex smirked "Of course cub I'll show you were to go but I can't be seen with you ok".

Harry nodded and grabbed Alex who apparited to Diagon Alley "There is where you get you wand go to knockturn alley to get your potion that helps with your hunger and sense then go to the robes store and the familiar store to get a pet but first go to that massive building its called Gringotts who you can go to your vault ask for a parentage test I don't think your a Potter you smell more of a black I think Regulus is your father if it is true then you are the heir and grandson to the dark lord see you cub and remember to right".

Harry smiled and then composed himself and left for Gringotts where he met Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy and introduced himself.

Harry strolled "Hello I'd like to introduce myself I am Harry Potter nice to meet you Lord and Lady Malfoy gently kissing her hand making her smiled.

Lucius spoke respectfully "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter call me Lucius".

Narcissa smiled "Indeed call me Narcissa this is my son Draco Malfoy Mr. Potter".

Harry put out his hand with Draco happily shook "Hello young Malfoy heir I wish to be a friend and make our families more proud and respected if you wish and Lucius, Narcissa and young Malfoy heir which you can all call me by my given name".

Draco nodded "Indeed Harry I wish to be your friend so where are you planing to go we can accompany you to where ever you need to go".

Harry smirked "First I am willing to tell you all something because I respect that you will keep this secret as Pruebloods".

They all nodded Harry place a basic wandless charm up which was the first thing Alex taught him the Malfoy's looked in awe at the young boy's power and skill at wandless magic "Firstly I am a very dark creature and my friend said I may not be a Potter as I do not smell like one be more like a Black to clarify Regulus Black who is half brother to my godfather Sirius Black I have been a dark creature for 2 weeks now and I swear I will not harm you in any way so do not fear me".

Lucius looked in wonder "If I may ask what are you?".

Harry voiced "I am a Were-panther hybrid of a vampire and if my theory is correct I am also heir to the dark lord and he is my grandfather making us distance relatives if you will".

Draco and Narcissa gasped in shock and Lucius in amazement Draco "Uncle Sev, the head of house to Slytherin and Potions master is a vampire and my family are Veelas and are distance creature cousins to vampires making us very protective and natural families of your kin".

Narcissa nodded "Come we can discuss this another time Harry I and am sure my husband would be honoured if you'd stay at our family manor until Hogwarts starts in a next week".

Harry's eyes sparkled "Indeed I will accept if Draco wishes it as well".

Draco looked pleased "Of course Harry you are family you must stay at our home you are most welcome".

They carried on to Gringotts and got the Parentage test done and got Griphook to swear to secrecy which he wasn't happy but but none the less he when Harry threatened him and flashed his glamour off for a sec to make the goblin agree which he fearful did and respectful bowed the parentage test wrote on a piece of black parchment in golden letters.

**Name**: Harrison Riddle Black **Short**: Harry Riddle Black **Adopted Name**: Harry James Potter

**Parents**: Regulus Orion Black & Lillian Prince Potter** Adopted father**: James Potter Black

**Parents Brothers**: Sirius Black & Severus Snape

**Blood Status**: Prueblood

**Distance Cousins**: The Malfoy Family& Lestrange Family

**Parents creature inheritance**: Vampire and 12 generations of unknown were-creature

**Grandfathers**: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Snape and Sirius Black

**Uncles**: Fenrir Greyback and Remus Lupin

**Mates**: Draco Alexander Malfoy

**Can birth heirs**: Yes

**Core Magic**: Dark **Future**: Black

**Talents/ Gifts**: Parsaltougue and natural healer

**Heir**: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, Drumstrang institute, Azkaban and Death

**Titles**: The Dementor Lord, Riddle, Black and Potter Lord and the next 7th hundredth in line of Lord Death.

**Murders committed**: 10 muggles recently: 2 days ago

Narcissa eyes shone her son was the mate of the most powerful, titled, dark creature lord

Lucius smiled in respect and bowed "Young lord I must say you are the most powerful and deadliest creature in the world and I will be proud in the future to call you my son in law".

Draco "You killed 10 muggles all together and two as recently as two days ago I am impressed my mate".

Harry grinned "Thank young dragon I am indeed pleased that you will be my bonded when you are old enough I will make you into my kin along with my family if they please".

Narcissa and Lucius nodded "We accept your offer and look forward to the day when were you thinking?"

Harry smirked "Well to change Draco I can change him at earliest in 4 years when he turns fourteen I will teach him before I turn him it is easier and I will give you a copy of my book that will teach you two as well also that includes Greyback swear him to secrecy first I know what him to tell his cub my uncle Remus".

Harry found out that he is the most richest person in the world he has only in one vault 15 billion gallons and that is the lowest of gallons in several of his vaults he placed 2 billion in Narcissa and Lucius vault and 4 billion in Draco's account.

They went out on a spending spree and bought a new manor that looked like a hugh castle like Hogwarts which is own by Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Remus, Sirius and The Dark Lord".

Harry ask Lucius "You are The Dark Lords second are you not".

Lucius nodded "Indeed Harrison I am it use to be your father's position before he was murdered by your mother she was lost to our side by Dumbledore's manipulations you know why did you wish to know?".

Harry looked furious he eyes cold and dangerous flashing a cold deadly black he said calmly and warm "You can gave those who are loyal to the dark lord the mark can you not".

Lucius understood "Indeed I can child... is that what you wish?".

Harry smirked calculating "Indeed but not here at home".

Lucius nodded they continued to the wand store and got both Draco and Harry there wands

Ollivander "Draco your wand is 13 inches oak wood with Vampire blood a dark wand that is good for potion use and dark magic" Lucius and Narcissa looked proud and aristocratic then Ollivander turn to Harry fascinated "You wand is most surprising I must say I was in two minds on giving you this wand curious that you should have it seeing your parents were very light wizards this wand you are holding is 12 inches Hawthorn wood that is covered with Dementor skin and his core is Basilisk I wonder how you could get a wand like this it is very dark it pluses with it works very well with dark and even black magic including dark and black rituals it can vanish and change it is nearly the dark brother of the wand that I once gave a young boy like yourself who became The Dark Lord I am concerned that you will travel down the same path but it is not my place your magic chose this wand and it is yours now may I not of made another grave mistake".

The Malfoy's stood and looked at Harry in awe and wonder Harry took of his glamour and laughed evilly Ollivander clutched his chest "No! ...What have I done this cannot be!".

As he fell to the ground dead Lucius smirked along with a paled Draco and Narcissa

Harry grinned evilly "That makes 11 people I've murdered my first wizard we should take a picture of this event but I can't have evidence laying around I shall do it later".

Draco "That was amazing!" he squeaked and kissed Harry on the cheek making him blush when he saw his parents face.

Harry "Thank you my dragon I couldn't let him tell Dumbles of my wand's nature he would become suspicious and suspect I would never get to be alone".

Lucius nodded and informed the ministry of the events and showed a false memory which they 100% believed in even Dumbledore who showed up which Lucius cast an invisible spell on so no one noticed.

After the event they went to a Pureblood store to get robes they all growled when they saw Harry's back with all the scars the Malfoy's knew exactly what they were that seen the same with Severus and cast a glamour on them before the shop assistance saw.

They bought over a thousand robes every including Harry's and Draco's Hogwarts items both got snakes.

They returned home and thought of a way to help get Bellatrix and Sirius out and Harry had found the answer and it was done Sirius Black would be out of jail without the day.

Chapter 2- First year

Harry got on to the train and decided to start meeting others which include Vincent Crabb and Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood who became good friends and loyal to Harry he also made friends with some of the 3rd year Gryffindor's most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's in all years and every single Slytherin.

At the sorting Severus was confused his godson was friends with a Potter which made him furious with both and decided he would keep an eye on them.

Harry saw his grandfather glare at him making him smirk this was going to be good Minerva McGonagall started calling names out "Mr Longbottom"

The hat "Where to put you … there is little magic in you are nearly a squib Mr Longbottom now this see I know where to put you Gryffindor!" The hat shouted

Minerva nodded with a small smile then called the rest of the first years which included:

Luna Lovegood- Slytherin

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor

Theodore Nott- Slytherin

Vincent Crabb- Slytherin

Henry Nox- Hufflepuff

Harold Nox- Hufflepuff

Ron Weasley- Gryffindor

Selena Wood- Ravenclaw

Bella Flick- Ravenclaw

Richard Bell- Gryffindor

Dean Marcus- Gryffindor

Seamus Finch- Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy "Ah Mr Malfoy interesting I see your loyal and proud of your family and your love for Harrison is warming and good to see I know your path you have chosen and will not tell anyone Draco have no worries or about what you know about your mate Harrison"

"Slytherin!"

Nicholas Cox- Hufflepuff

Jenny Roberts- Ravenclaw

Sarah Jones- Ravenclaw

Lewis Tonks- Slytherin

Arabella Ward- Gryffindor

Thomas Wright- Slytherin

Harry Potter "Nice to finally meet you Harrison I would like you to know your dragon loves you dearly also I don't agree with your chosen path nor you killing people but I understand it is in your nature however I warn you not to murder anyone here Dumbledore will be on your back or Hogwarts will close which you don't wish to happen...yet until its time now you can go to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin be I expect great things … dark things from you in Slytherin and I know which one you will chose but know that you grandfather will not be happy"."Slytherin!"

The professors gasped in shock Snape paled and rubbed his temples but the other professor who looked about early 30s and looked mixed between Snape and a young tom riddle looked curious and calculating Harry could see through any glamour and knew in-fact that this man was in disguise and is really the dark lord himself.

Harry smiled evilly directly at him making him look suspicious and blinked and whispered to Snape who nodded.

Adrian "Severus isn't it a little odd that a Potter he spat would go into your house curious I must say …. I think that we need to keep an eye on him and it is suspicious that him of all people is friends with your godson the Malfoy heir".

Severus nodded "Indeed it is … Adrian I will do as you have asked I will keep an eye on the Potter brat and speak with the hat also and report back".

Harry heard them with his high senses and grinned and whispered to Draco who nearly chocked which Harry hit him on the back making him wince and glare "Watch it Harry you nearly winded me … he whispered you wouldn't hurt your dragon on purpose would you?".

Harry smirked and whispered seductively "Depending on the situation my dragon but I'm sure we'll both … enjoy it".

Draco shivered and grinned then blushed a little when a couple of his other friends snickered quietly.

They had to chose classes 6 in total and could chose 3 extra classes if they wished

Harry chosen: **Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Creature Studies, Ancient Studies, Concepts of Dark Arts, Charms, Politics and Herbology **

Draco and nearly all Slytherin's chose the same as that was what there leader put down some chose one or two studies different.

It was 11 o'clock at night and Severus summoned the sorting hat secretly and called Adrian down to his quarters as he placed on the hat which spoke out loud "AH Severus nice to heard from you again its been such a long time now you want to know why I placed Harry in your house well its very simple he looked to Adrian. The child is very like five students I knew the first is Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort he one day if it continues with his chosen path will become a Black Lord".

Snape snarled "Potter! A Black Lord have you lost it he's just like his father! He spat there's no one dark or evil bone in his body".

"The hat chuckled If only you both knew the Harry you see now is not the boy I have seen this boy is like you and Tom but the boy I have seen in his memories and felt in his magic is just as bad maybe even worse then Salazar and Voldemort do not underestimate him it is more than meets the eye".

Adrian glared coldly "So the boy is dark then? He could join us?".

The hat laughed "That boy you speak of already has he is more powerful and deadlier than both of you put together".

Severus was in denial "We are vampires dark and dangerous creature Potter is just a brat how can he have more magic than us Tom is The Dark Lord he has more knowledge on the darkest of arts than Potter ever will?!".

Tom thought furiously the hat spoke arrogantly "Don't yell at me Severus Snape I can only tell you what I know but I will not tell you the boy's secrets as you would never

believe me if I did and don't even ask because I won't the prophecy has changed it is void the Potter boy is no longer an innocent or light he never has been he will approach you both when he is ready and Draco I should both warn you they are mated and would be highly dangerous if they were forcibly separated also Lucius and Narcissa know of there bond and Harry has been staying there at there new mansion which you and Snape partly own as Harry as keyed you in".

Adrian hissed "He did what! I killed his parents and tried to kill him I left him a bloody orphan and he is already keying me into his home like I'm his bloody friend what is wrong with the boy I expected him to be just like his Gryffindor- Dumbledore loyal parents!".

The hat laughed again "I will say this only once Harry is definitely not like his parents far of it actually and I sense his hate towards Dumbledore he hates the old coot he has made a nickname for him its either Dumbles or Dumbledork he almost hates him as much as both of you do he has much in common poor child".

Adrian "Clarify on what do you mean the boy is a brat that was probably spoilt as a young child by those filthy muggles who care for him!"

The hat sighed "His back is equal to both of yours is wounds match yours his filthy muggle relatives match yours the child was not spoilt far from it I will tell you this last thing he slept in and lived in a cupboard all his life and never slept in a bed until he stayed with the Malfoy's lucky his friend sorted that problem with he is made to go back until he thinks its time to reveal all".

Both Adrian and Snape who pale and frozen to the spot Adrian sent the hat away and spoke to Severus about there plans on what to do about Potter and came to the same agreement they would watch him and see if he really was dark and on there side.

As the months passed these things happened in Harry's first year

He is top of his class in all his studies including the concept of dark arts

He and Draco become closer and decide in their second year would come out

Harry and the Slytherin's started to join the other houses to stop house rivalry Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor against Slytherin's

Harry goes to the shrieking shack every blue moon which was every second full moon he changes into his true form like a werewolf with minor pain he only screams a couple of times on crimson moons he changes twice a day before a full moon and a day on the full moon.(Harry can change any time he wishes without pain but except on those full moons were he would feel half the amount of pain a werewolf feels.

Harry took his most loyal of friends and decided to train them along with himself in the **room of requiremen**t he had accidentally found.

Snape and Adrian decide to spy on them and place a parsaltougue spying camera to watch them and were both shocked at Harry showing his loyal friends unforgivable and basic dark arts when Harry saw the hidden camera he used wandless and wordless magic and made the camera in active and informed the others that Snape and their lord just saw them preforming dark arts and unforgivables and to plant false memories and keep there shields up.

Dean, Neville, Ron and Hermione became Harry and Slytherin's enemies

Dumbledore and the other professors are still unaware and praise Harry for helping bring peace to the houses.

Slytherin won the house cup

Harry is back at the Dursley's

Chapter 3- Harry's second year

Back at the Dursley's Harry was now spoilt and falsely loved he had now killed 12 muggles and continued to feed on Petunia and Dudley and wiped there memories.

He had received word for the Malfoy's that they cleared it with Dumbledore to allow him to stay a week before Hogwarts which Harry accepted happily.

He continued training and working out and spent most of his time visiting Alex his dear friend who told Harry he was getting married and moving away to America as they have a newborn on the way and told him to promise to keep in touch which he swore to.

Harry got a trunk with a hidden bottom and a couple of weapons and dark items including a time turner.

A couple of months later he stayed with the Malfoy's and had turned Lucius and Narcissa which worked well and Draco was happy with the outcome his father had de-aged to look in his early 40s and his mother late 30s and was glad along with his parents.

When Harry went back to Hogwarts he kept a watchful eye on Adrian and Snape and continued to train with his friends and the rest of his loyal Slytherin and a couple of Ravenclaws they was 50 of them so far and it increased by the month.

Harry had found the chamber of secrets and the basilisk that lived there he saw in the middle of the room an old dead basilisk lay it looked fresh Harry had got the Basilisk to killed Ron's younger sister which it did along with a couple of mud-blood Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in total 6 were killed until Dumbledore told the students that the chamber of secrets was open again and that the beast that stayed there was killing again.

Adrian thought "Impossible only an heir of Slytherin can order a basilisk around and a parsaltougue but I'm the only one secretly here … It couldn't be but Potter is the only one who would do such a thing".

In a magic DADA Ron had conjured a snake and hurled it toward Harry when Snape was going to get rid of it both attacking Draco.

Harry hissed dangerously "Get away now! From my mate or I will personal kill you I am you lord and heir now move before I change my mind!".

The snake nodded scared "I'm sorry master I didn't know I will leave please this place please forgive me young heir".

Harry smirked "Of course young serpent you didn't know I would keep you but I have my own familiar and a basilisk to look after I have transported him to my home's forest would you like to go there as well there are many like yourself?"

The snake smiled and hissed Happily as Harry used his wand to transport him he looked to the others except his followers and friends who stood in shock.

Ron had fainted while Adrian narrowed his eyes and looked at Harry in a new way while Snape shouted at a passed out Ron for being dramatic and making a seen and took 30 points of Gryffindor which some of them growled at Ron.

Draco smiled and he clung to Harry thanking him and Harry kissed him on the lips in front of everyone making them gasp and blush Draco purred as Harry continued and whispered "You're mine dragon I will never let anything or anyone harm you if I can help it I love you we shall kill that weasel later like I did his sister".

Draco smiled evilly "I know my love".

Severus and Adrian heard with there vampire heard and both looked at each other and nodded Harry bought out the dead Basilisk and got Draco to make a few minor wounds on his front and arms like bruises and scratches Dumbledore awarded 100 points to Slytherin and is still unaware that Harry had plan it all along but both Adrian and Snape are aware.

Harry 3rd year Harry was informed by the grandfatherly headmaster that his godfather and Remus would be his Professors for creature studies and looked forward to meeting him and were aware of his relationship with Malfoy and his placement.

Harry had to hold back a growl he wanted to kill the old coot there and than but decide he had to wait Harry stayed with the Malfoy's all summer along with Snape who always tried to get answers from Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius which they say "It's not time for you to know but the times is coming very soon not long now and the truth shall be revealed".

As the months want on Harry looked forward to coming clean with the truth he went to Hogwarts and his godfather and uncle are impressed with their godson in the DADA they would be learning how to fight a boggart.

Ron Weasley is Snakes

Hermione Granger is Failing a class

Luna Lovegood is going into Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom is Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy is Harry leaving him

Harry Potter is a dead Draco

At the end of 3rd year Harry knew it was time for them to be told but at saw Ron planing something with Neville Longbottom and knew it had to do with Remus Lupin it was the Blue moon tonight were Harry would have to change into his true form he told Draco what was going to happen to to prepare if he wanted him to turn his dragon into his same as his parents and him and if he was ready.

He was getting later the full moon would be out in half an hours time he rounded the corridor he was pulled into the shadows of it and pinned against a wall by Adrian and Snape by his side "We know the truth your secrets about your killing and using dark arts we want answers and we would them now Potter!" he hissed angrily.

Harry looked ready to explode "You're asking me this now! I swear you better have a silencing charm up Adrian or should I call you Tom I am not in the mood to do this here Remus is in danger and is about to kill Sirius and if I know Draco he will be there too now let me go to save my mate you will discover the truth from there as will Sirius and Remus do not use your wands what ever you do!". Adrian let him go and followed annoyed with Snape by his side they got down to the shrieking shack were they saw Ron, Hermione and Neville pointing a wand at the three on included his mate.

Harry growled angrily and smirked "Lower your wands now and I will allow you to live if Mooney doesn't eat you".

Hermione sneered "I knew it I was right! Professor Lupin is a dark creature …. a werewolf" she spat.

Ron smirked "We placed magic wards up so you all can't get out or in or use magic until tomorrow morning".

Draco laughed "Firstly Remus has took his wolfsbane potion he will keep his mind second you three can't get out either and the magic you used is considered dark you lot will be expelled and lastly …. you don't have to worry about Remus killing you …. its my mate you have to worry about".

Just as the moon started to rise Harry took his clothes of and let everyone see has scars and his bit mark on his shoulder.

Ron trembled while Hermione coward and Neville cried and whimpered Harry growled "As my mate said I am the one you have to worry about and I feel like have killing tonight ...just like your sister Ron" Hermione gasped "B-But you killed the snake beast! He killed Ginny and the others".

Harry shook his head "I would never kill my loyal familiars I gave Dumbles an already dead old basilisk I also killed the other students and at least 20 muggles from my first year".

Neville whimpered "You monster you just like Voldemort!"

Harry laughed "No that would be Tom over there cursing and trying to use wandless magic which I already said won't work he huffed".

"Remus shiver cub what happened to you I will always love you no matter what be please explain we've only got 20 minutes left before you kill us".

Harry chuckled "Remus Harry Potter is dead he died when I turned 11 a couple of weeks before I started Hogwarts I was willingly turned I am a were-panther hybrid which is vampire".

"We can natural born killers we enjoy killing I am an animal I am one of the darkest creatures ever known and rare I have killed so many and loved it what you don't know is my real father is Regulus Orion Black my mother was that bitch who betrayed him Lillian Prince Potter who you knew as Lily James Potter I am Harrison Riddle Black Potter but I prefer Harry Riddle Black Prince I have turned Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy who is my mates parents Draco has willingly agreed to be turned into my kin also the rest of you are welcome in the future except Weasley, Longbottom and Mud-blood also I am the heir of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor along with Death I am also The Dementor Lord I control and make Dementors and I control Azkaban Remus is my uncle and Sirius, Tom and Severus are my grandfather's".

Draco purred lovingly "Harry love you didn't show them your tattoo yet".

Harry kissed Draco and took the rest of his glamour off they all gasped at the abuse scars and Harry's true appearance along with the dark mark on his arm.

Tom asked "When? Who?" Harry grinned "Before first year also I've known who you truly are in first year at the sorting and Lucius Malfoy".

Sirius hugged Harrison and cried "You should of told us sooner we could of helped you?".

Harry sighed and apologized just as Remus started turning making the teenagers screaming Harry pulled Draco into his lap and licked his neck and bit softly just as Alex had and nearly drained Draco dry than quickly let his own blood flow down into Draco which he greedy sucked it tasted like Honey so sweet and filling making him moan Harry chuckled darkly "You're enjoying this aren't you just as much as I am drink Draco until you are full than sleep and rest" As Draco slowly closed his eyes.

"Sev I can feel the change I need you to hold my dragon so I do not accidentally harm him … I am trusting you to give him to me I will have half control of my mind and if you refuse I will serious harm you understand?" he said seriously Snape nodded and held his godson who looked peaceful and in bliss and smirked.

5 minutes later Harry started to change he screamed a couple of times making Sirius cry as well Remus kept licking Harry who he saw as his cub.

15 minutes later he stood the same height as Remus he is pure black covered in soft fur his eyes deep crimson red his arms now claws that could leak venom if he wanted to his fangs long and sharp he want over to his mate and Severus moved Draco's robes so Harry could easily get to Draco's shoulder he did the same as he did to his neck and soft bit it and licked the wound clean and it had fully healed in seconds leave a very faint bit mark less noticeable than Harry's and than went over to a screaming and cowarding trio and lifted each of there heads and closed his eyes and they screamed in agony and pain as the others saw there magickal core draining of power and magic until it was barley like a squibs Harry found he didn't need to drain anything of Neville but made sure when re-placing their memories and planting false ones his would hurt more like being curcioed 5 times over and over while the other felt it 3 times.

Harry played with Remus and allowed Remus to wash him and he curled up with Draco and Tom with Severus while Remus curled up with Sirius.

The next morning Harry apparited to Malfoy Manor and gave Draco to his parents who placed him in a king size soft bed and kissed Harry before he apparited back and healed Remus so he would feel good instead of pain and achy and saw that he had bitten Remus turning him into a were-panther his werewolf would now be gone so he decide while he was at him and turned Remus and woke Sirius, Snape and Tom and informed them on Remus's and Draco's condition and that they were fine Harry wandlessly transported Neville, Hermione and Ron back in their beds Sirius grinned and hugged Harry while he allowed Harry to use apparition to place Remus with the Malfoy's until he awoke and have fed on a muggle or two with his mate it would take at least a week for them to come back Remus would be about two weeks as he had no training.

Adrian gave Harrison a lectured on keep secrets from him especially big dark secrets as he did Severus also gave Harry a very very long talk and three months detention.


End file.
